Twonic
by Orchid Moon
Summary: What would happen if Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles met the Cullens...? And what would happen if Knuckles fell for Rosalie...? And what would happen if it involved a gem so precious it started a world war...? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Twonic**

**Chapter 1**

It all started out as a normal day. Tails was tinkering with some new gadget of his, Knuckles was being frustrating, Shadow was staring out into space, and Sonic was running away from Amy.

"Amy! Please, stop chasing me!" Sonic shouted.

"No!" replied Amy.

Sonic ran to Shadow, and said hurriedly, "Shadow, please! Could I borrow your Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow glanced at Amy, and said, "Sure." He handed Sonic the green Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks Shadow!" said Sonic. "Chaos Control!"

"Hey, no fair Sonic!" said Amy angrily. Sonic had teleported a long way into the distance.

"Just leave it, Amy." sighed Tails.

"But Tails, -" Amy began, but she was cut off by a loud sound. It was coming from where Sonic had teleported. Amy turned her head toward the sound, and gasped.

There, in the distance where Sonic had been, was a huge bluish-gray hole, just hanging there in the air.

Shadow frowned, and began heading toward the hole, and Tails, Amy, and Knuckles – Knuckles came grudgingly – followed him.

They all jumped in. As the bluish-gray colors surrounded them, Tails began to think.

_What's going on? Where are we going? And what happened to Sonic? _

***

Sonic was in a dark place. Only blackness surrounded him. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared in front of him, revealing a plateau. On top if the plateau, was a big red gem. It was diamond shaped, and it was a deep red, so dark it was impossible to see through. Sonic got the feeling it was important. He had to get it, so Tails could research it. He began running towards it, but the closer he got, the farther away it seemed to be. He ran faster, but it still stayed just in front of him. Sonic ran his top speed, until he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Sonic opened his eyes, and blinked. He was lying on a flat grassy ground, with Amy, Tails, and Shadow leaning over him. Knuckles stood a little ways away.

"Wha… What happened?" asked Sonic groggily.

"Yay! Sonic, you're awake again!" cheered Amy.

"What happened was, well, you did something, and created a portal, and we followed you, and now we're here." explained Tails. "Do you remember what happened?"

Sonic shook his head. "No. I don't remember anything."

Amy began to say something, but suddenly, they heard something.

Three people stepped into the clearing.

They were all amazingly gorgeous, but that wasn't what caught Sonic's attention.

They were all sparkling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella, Edward, and Alice were hunting in the Forks forest. They had finished, and they had decided to walk the rest of the way to the Cullen house. Suddenly, the heard a strange noise, and some rustling, and then voices.

Alice looked at Edward, and saw his face scrunched up, and Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"What are you doing?" whispered Bella.

"I'm trying to read the owners of those voices' minds." Edward replied. "But, I can't. Maybe they're all shields?"

"Maybe. Let's check these guys out." Alice said. Edward and Bella nodded.

They stepped into the clearing, and what they saw was something they were all pretty sure didn't exist.

Lying on the ground, was a big spiky blue creature, and leaning over him was a pink creature with a red dress on, an orange-yellow furry creature with not one, but two tails, and a black and red spiky creature. A little ways away was a red creature with spiky knuckles. And they all were wearing socks, shoes, and gloves.

The blue creature turned his head to look at them first, and it's look was extremely shocked. Alice looked at herself, and realized they were all (Edward, Bella, and herself) standing in the sunlight, which meant they were sparkling.

"Uh, little creatures," said Bella, sounding frantic. "um, we always sparkle, and um, oh, what's the use? They probably can't even understand what I'm saying."

The creature with two tails stood up and walked towards Edward, Bella, and Alice, and bowed as a way of greeting.

"Hello, I'm Miles Tails Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails. That's Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles." Tails pointed to the blue creature, the pink creature, the red and black creature, and then the red creature. "I am curious – why are you sparkling? Humans in our world don't sparkle."

Alice gaped. These _animals _could talk? More importantly, they seemed _intelligent_.

"We need to tell Carlisle about this." said Edward. He turned to Tails. "Uh, hi Tails. Um, I'm Edward, this is Bella, and this is Alice. Could you please come with us?" Tails turned to his, Alice assumed, friends.

"Should we trust them?" Tails was asking in a whisper. The creatures obviously didn't know Edward, Bella, and Alice could hear them.

"I don't know." said Sonic. "This could be a trap. And hey, since when do humans _sparkle_? Whatever they are, they are _not _human."

"I think we should go with them." said Shadow.

All of the creatures stared at Shadow.

"What?" said Knuckles harshly.

Amy was silent, but then said, "I think Shadow's right."

After a minute of arguing, they finally decided to go with Edward, Bella, and Alice.

Amy came up to them. "We have decided to go with you." she said in her cheerful voice.

Edward glanced at Bella and Alice, and said, "Come with us."

As they led the strange creatures back to their house, Alice was thinking. _What _are _these creatures?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **Jalice fan () **for the Cream idea. =)

**Chapter 3**

Cream was walking with her chao, Cheese, to Tails' workshop. She hadn't been there for ages, and she couldn't wait to get there. As she approached the workshop, Cheese began squeaking franticly, and pointing towards the workshop.

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream asked.

Cheese just continued pointing, so Cream ran towards the workshop. As she got closer, Cheese started pointing to the left. Curious, Cream went left, and halted as she spotted what Cheese had been directing her to.

A portal.

Cream ran back to the workshop, and looked inside. No one was there. Cream began to panic as she realized what Cheese meant.

Tails - and who knows who else – had gone through the portal, and appeared, who knows where.

"We have to go after them." Cream whispered to Cheese. She held her chao close, closed her eyes, and she jumped through the portal.

***

Amy was worried. What was going on? Who were these people, and why did they sparkle? And where were they going?

She could see the strange people's mouths moving very quickly, but she couldn't hear any sound.

Amy watched Sonic. He was limping, and he didn't look like he could go on much longer. Suddenly, he just fell to the ground, panting heavily. Amy ran to him, and began encouraging him to get up.

"Need help?" said the person named Bella.

"No, I'm fine, really." replied Sonic.

"You can't go on much longer. Let me carry you." Bella insisted.

Sonic sighed, and nodded. Bella grinned, and picked him up. Amy gasped, as Bella lifted him effortlessly, as if he was paper.

"Whoa, last time I checked, I was pretty heavy!" said Sonic in a shocked voice.

Alice glanced at Edward, and thought up an excuse fast. "Maybe, um, maybe we're just stronger then most others."

Bella was trying to hold back a giggle, and managed to succeed. They continued to the Cullen's house, with Bella carrying Sonic.

_I hate walking at a human pace. _Alice thought. _I feel so slow!_

Finally, they got to their destination. Edward ran ahead at a human pace to explain to Carlisle what had happened.

Amy held her breath. _Now we shall see. _she thought. _Now we shall see what is happening. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Really?" said Carlisle in an intrigued voice. Edward had been hurriedly telling him what had happened in the forest.

_These creatures… They seem… Familiar. _Carlisle thought. For some reason, he felt like he had heard of these strange creatures before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was getting annoying.

They heard the sound of the door opening, and Bella shouted, unnecessarily, "We're home!" Carlisle walked out to see for himself these, strange, beasts. When he saw them, he almost laughed when he saw the blue one known as Sonic was being carried by Bella.

"Hello." said Carlisle cheerfully. "I am Carlisle. You already know my daughter Alice, my son Edward, and my daughter-in-law Bella. The rest of my family is taking a walk in the forest."

Carlisle watched as Tails glanced at Sonic, and the other creatures conversing among themselves. He didn't feel the need to listen in on them, as that would be rude, and Bella, Edward, and Alice were already eavesdropping.

"Excuse me sir." said Tails. "But, could we borrow a bed for my friend?"

"Sure." answered Carlisle. _Get out the guest bed. _Carlisle thought to Edward. Edward nodded, and ran at a human pace upstairs. _Good thing we always keep a bed around. _thought Carlisle.

"Bella, please escort our blue guest to the guest room." said Carlisle to Bella. Bella nodded, and carried Sonic upstairs. Carlisle turned to the other creatures.

"Please, make yourselves at home." he said, gesturing toward the couch. All of the creatures except the red one, Knuckles, who stayed standing, and kept looking around suspiciously. Carlisle sat down with them, and said, "So, why are you here? I don't think I've ever seen creatures like _you _before. How did you get here?"

"We're not really sure." answered the fox, Tails. "Our friend, Sonic, the blue one, was using Chaos Control, and-"

"What is 'Chaos Control'? I'm not familiar with the term." asked Carlisle. These creatures were fascinating.

"Chaos Control is when Shadow or Sonic uses a Chaos Emerald to teleport." said the pink one known as Amy.

"A Chaos Emerald is a gem full of amazing power." said Shadow. "There are only seven of them."

"Interesting…" Carlisle murmured. He was about to continue with his many questions, when he heard the door open, and Emmett rushed in.

"Carlisle!" he said, his eyes wide. "We've found this huge rabbit! She has this cute little blue thing with her she keeps calling Cheese. What should we do…" Emmett trailed off as he spotted the creatures sitting on the couch and the creature standing a little bit away. Rosalie came in as well, and stared.

"Carlisle," she said. "what _are _those things?"

Hope you liked the chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed and put this story on their alert list! I honestly didn't realize this story would be such a hit! Thank you everyone! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like the latest installment of our Twonic story!!! And thank you for reviewing and putting this story on your alert list!!

**Disclaimer: Wait… Why am I doing this on **_**this **_**chapter and not any others? Oh well… Sonic came to tell me I don't own Sega, and Rosalie told me I don't own Twilight. Oh… I wish I owned both of those… That would be awesome!!!**

Chapter 5

Tails glanced at Amy, and stood up. "I am Tails, this is Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles. We have another friend who's name is Sonic, but he's upstairs."

"Yes, well then, anyway, you mentioned something about finding a creature in the forest?" said Carlisle,, stepping in quickly.

"Um, right." mumbled Emmett, still staring at the huge animals, especially Tails. "Anyway, we left Jasper and Esme with the rabbit thing and her pet. Maybe you should check it out?"

Carlisle nodded, and turned to Alice, who had been standing there quiet the entire time. "Would you please check on our blue guest, Alice?"

"Sure." Alice glanced back at Shadow, and ran upstairs.

Amy blinked. Was it her imagination, or did Alice just go inhumanly fast? She shrugged the thought away. _Hey, these humans _sparkle_! Going super fast is probably normal for all humans here. _

"Maybe one of you should come with us." said Carlisle, turning to the foreign creatures.

"I'll go." said Shadow, standing up.

Carlisle turned back to Rosalie and Emmett. "Lead the way." he said.

**I'm so sorry! You must hate me for stopping the chapter right there! But I'm suffering from writer's block, and I can't think of what's going to happen next. Again, I am SO sorry!!! =(**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people, this is just a not-really-that-important A/N. So if you hate A/Ns, do NOT read this. But if you're Jalice fan, you will want to read this. Anyway, onto what I was gonna say. Jalice fan, you are AWESOME!!! Me and my co-writer (a.k.a. A) love you, and we have three-cheered you over email! We think you are awesome! Please get a fanfic account, and then tell it to us so we can favorite you!!! Okay, and now for the story.

Chapter 6

Shadow followed Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, wondering. This giant rabbit sounded like Cream. Was it really?

Shadow soon decided these strangers were used to silence, and he was fine with that – he had never liked pointless chatter. He narrowed his eyes as they approached the spot where Emmett, Rosalie, and those others had found who Shadow deduced was probably Cream. _Isn't this the same clearing we appeared in? _Shadow thought. _Hmmm… _

As they walked closer, Shadow saw Cream's huddled form, next to two humans. Cream was holding her chao, Cheese, close to her, and her eyes were closed. The humans were looking very uncomfortable, especially the blond male. _The man must be Jasper, and the woman must be Esme. _Shadow thought. They were both as beautiful as the rest of their family.

Esme and Jasper looked up at Carlisle, and stared at Shadow. "Carlisle," asked Esme calmly. "what is that thing?"

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, not 'that thing'." said Shadow quietly. "And I know her." he added, gesturing at Cream.

"You do?" said Esme, surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Cream, and that is her chao, Cheese."

"Is she the same sort of, uh, creature, as you?"

"That depends. She is a rabbit, and I am a hedgehog. But if you mean walking, talking, and intelligent creatures – you have obviously not seen one before – then, yes."

Esme looked confused, but she turned her attention to Cream and Cheese.

"Little one," she said, speaking softly. "Shadow is here."

Cream's head rose. "Really?" she said. She looked around until she saw Shadow, and she ran to him and hugged him. "Oh Shadow!" she said. "I'm so happy you're here! These strange people were sitting next to me, and they can sparkle, and, I came here through a portal… Where's Tails?"

"Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic are back at those people's house." said Shadow. "Don't worry, they're fine." he assured her when he saw her worried look.

"Can we go now? I want to see them." she asked.  
Shadow smiled. "Sure." he answered.

Shadow rocks! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emmett watched Tails talking to Carlisle. How could Carlisle get used to giant, talking animals so easily, as if they had always been there? Emmett sighed. He didn't understand it. They were talking about planes or something like that.

"You made a working plane all by yourself?" said Carlisle in a surprised voice.

"Yep!" said Tails proudly. "All by myself. I named it _**The Tornado**_."

"And it flew?"

"Of course! I've built many other things too!"

"Really? Care to tell me?"

"Sure!"

Meanwhile, Alice was teaching Amy about fashion, Edward was talking to Shadow, Bella was asking Cream about Cheese and Esme was watching them, and Sonic was sleeping upstairs. Knuckles, Jasper, and Emmett were all in separate corners by themselves. Knuckles because he didn't trust the vampires, (**A/N Of course he doesn't know their vampires!) **Jasper because he couldn't stand the creatures emotions which seemed to be magnified as oppose to normal people's emotions, and Emmett because it just felt weird being around the creatures.

As the day past by, Amy noticed various Cullens acting strangely. Once, she had actually noticed Jasper's eyes turn black, and sometimes they would randomly get up and "take a walk in the forest". Amy didn't believe that at all.

"Sonic!" whispered Amy, as she leaned over Sonic's bed.

"What?" Sonic answered groggily.

"I'm gonna follow one of the Cullens the next time they leave the house to 'take a walk in the forest'."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm suspicious… These people are not normal. I, I don't think they're even human." she admitted.

"That's ridiculous." said Sonic firmly.

"Maybe it is, but I'm gonna do it anyway." said Amy defiantly.

So, when Alice got up and said she had to take a walk in the forest and Bella said she would go with, Amy snuck out with them. She made sure to stay at least four yards away from them. Once or twice Bella or Alice would stop and look around, but they were both pretty quiet. Finally, they looked around, and then suddenly, they were gone. Amy blinked. How did they just, _disappear_? Amy suddenly realized they hadn't just vanished, but they had ran really, really quickly.

"Looking for us?" said a voice right next to her. It was Alice.

"What? How did you get over there?" asked Amy, startled.

Alice glanced at Bella, who was right there too, and they nodded. Alice turned to Amy.

"Do you promise to keep a secret?" she asked quietly. Amy nodded.

"We're vampires."

**Thank you to Jalice fan for getting a fanfic account, which is**: _**Xxkit-katexX**___**Please, review! And if you love Shadow, put that in your review, and if you hate Knuckles, put that in your review, if you love Edward, put that in your review, if you hate Jacob, put that in your review, etc. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

I am soooo sorry for not updating in a while! It's just, I've had a lot of homework lately, and I'm just hanging in there for the end of school which is Wednesday! So just hang on 'til Thursday! Then you'll be getting, like, 5 chapters a day! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed! 15 reviews all ready? Yay! (Trust me, that's a lot for me! =D) It just occurred to me, I forgot about Rosalie in the last chapter! Oops! =( Oh well… Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter 8

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. Amy should've been back at the Cullens house a while ago. And Bella and Alice weren't back yet either.

"Where _are_ they?" he growled.

"Sonic, be patient!" said Tails, rolling his eyes. Sonic was never patient - never.

"Sonic, you have to learn to take life as it comes, not at a super speed! Not everyone is super fast!" said Cream.

Sonic just growled in response. Tails sighed, and Knuckles just turned away. Shadow noticed Edward glance at Carlisle, and Shadow frowned. He wasn't quite sure what had passed between them, but he was sure some _had _been communicated between them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Alice, Bella, and Amy entered. Amy looked pale, and slightly shocked, but otherwise, perfectly normal. Bella and Alice were completely expressionless.

"Where were you?" asked Sonic angrily.

"Er, I got, um, lost in the forest, yeah. Um, I probably wouldn't have gotten back for a couple more hours, but luckily, Alice and Bella found me!" Amy said in a rush, and Sonic could have sworn she blushed a little bit. He raised his eyebrow; Sonic knew when Amy was lying.

"Amy, I'd like to talk to you. Privately." he whispered into Amy's ear.

"Really?" Surprise was emanating from her voice.

"Yes, really." Sonic took her hand, and walked upstairs. Amy was blushing so much, she looked as red as Knuckles.

When they got upstairs, Sonic sat on the bed, and looked up at Amy. "What really happened?" he asked.

"I already told you!" replied Amy, sounding annoyed.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"Amy, I know when you're lying."

"But I wasn't lying!"

Sonic crossed his arms, and stared hard into Amy's eyes. Amy, looking nervous, avoided his penetrating gaze by staring down at her boots. _I can't break my promise to Bella and Alice! But, maybe I should tell Sonic… He won't tell anyone. But… He might think I'm crazy! _Amy thought.

"Sonic, here's what really happened. I followed Bella and Alice into the forest, and they, they…"

"Yes?"

"They told me that… They're vampires."

***

Knuckles was sneaking around the Cullen's house. He was sure they had a secret. A big secret. He tiptoed over to the kitchen, and put his ear to the closed door. All of the Cullens were in there, and they were talking about something.

"…about the Volturi? They might find out, and kill Amy! And you don't want to test, our kind, on one of them! They are animals after all…"

"Well I think we should just come clean about it…"

"Alice! What is it? What do you see?"

"I… I see a big red gem… And the littlest one… The rabbit, Cream… She has crimson eyes… And… The gem…" Knuckles heard a gasp. "They have it!"

"Who has what, Alice?"

"They have it!"

"Who?"

"Them! They have the gem!"

"_Who_?!"

"I don't know!"

"Wait a minute… One of the creatures is outside the kitchen."

The door opened, and Knuckles saw all of the Cullens looking at him.

"Er, I, uh…" stuttered Knuckles.

"Why did you listen in on us?" snarled Rosalie, with a look in her eye that terrified Knuckles to the core.

"I, um, I…"

Knuckles was stepping backwards, when he knocked into a table and fell. He looked at his hand, and noticed he had gotten a scratch. It was bleeding freely.

Jasper pounced.

***

Did you like the chapter? Please, review! And remember, I might not update until next Thursday or Friday, when I'm free of school. Thanks for reading! =D 


	9. Twonic announcment

Hi guys! This isn't the person that writes Twonic, this is the person that shares the account with her.

Now I'm sorry to say that she might not continue writing Twonic cuz she is being a little stubborn. If u want her 2 continue sign ur pen name on the reviews.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay I'm back!!!! Twonic goes on!!! =D Sorry I took so long to continue. I drifted away from fanfic for awhile until my friend pulled me back in. So here goes!**

**Chapter 9**

Shadow heard a scream, and whipped his head around to the kitchen. Cream and Tails had heard it too, and were both staring hard at the kitchen. Amy and Sonic came hurrying down the stairs.

"What was that?" Amy asked. Shadow just shook his head.

They waited a few minutes, too scared to check out what was going on, and no one dared break the silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, Emmett emerged **(A/N XD Emmett, emerged! get it? yeah, not much of a joke… XD) **from the kitchen, unusually serious looking, and said, "I assume you heard that?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, and replied, "Well duh! We're not deaf!"

Emmett sighed. "Anyway, here's what happened: Knuckles was walking around, and tripped. He may have broken a few bones, and gotten quite a collection of bruises and scratches, but other then that, he's perfectly fine."

"What the hell did he trip on?" Sonic asked loudly.

"Sonic!" Cream exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," said Tails, turning back to Emmett. "how is he feeling?"

"Just fine." said Emmett.

"May we see him?" Amy asked.

"Er, no, he's not ready for visitors yet." said Emmett rather quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Emmett persisted.

"Well, okay…" Amy conceded. _I wonder… _she thought. _Does this have something to do with the Cullens being vampires? _

The look on her face must have showed what she was thinking, because Sonic whispered in her ear, "They are not vampires, Amy! They were just teasing you, or something!"

"Then how did they do things that is inhuman?" Amy countered. "Like running so fast, or-"

"You must have imagined it!" said Sonic, cutting her off. "Besides, I can run really fast too!" Then he walked away.

"Yeah, but you're not a human." Amy grumbled to herself.

"Hey, Amy." Amy looked up, and saw it was Emmett who was talking to her.

"Yeah?"

"Could you come with me?" he asked. She nodded, and followed him into the kitchen. _Maybe I'll find out what happened to Knuckles. _Emmett opened the door to the kitchen, and Amy looked inside. She gasped in surprise.

"Is that…?" she whispered.

Emmett nodded slowly.

Amy closed her eyes, feeling sick. She sank to the floor, and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amy opened her eyes slowly. It was a few seconds before the world came into focus. She blinked a few times, and then realized she was alone in an unfamiliar, dark room. She struggled to sit up, and then remembered she was at the Cullen's house. She felt her head, and realized she had an awful headache. She couldn't remember how she had ended up in the room.

_I remember walking into the kitchen with Emmett and seeing something. But… What was that something? _She couldn't remember. She looked up, and squinted as the door opened and light poured into the room. It was Cream and Cheese.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

Amy smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Cream smiled back. The door opened again, and Sonic walked in. His face was expressionless, but there was something like fear in his eyes.

"You're okay…" he said quietly. Amy nodded, and he sighed in relief.

"You should've seen how worried he was!" Cream said, grinning. "I've never seen the world's greatest hero so down before!"

"I wasn't _that _upset…" Sonic said, looking down at his shoes.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese, confirming Cream's statement. Cheese rarely lied.

_Maybe he really does care… _Amy thought. This thought made her feel better.

"So what happened?" Cream asked. "The Cullens said you hit your head, and got knocked out, but you didn't have any mark where they said you were hit."

Amy blinked. "I, uh, actually can't remember." she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, sounding confused.

"I mean, I can't remember."

"But… How?"

"I don't know."

Sonic paused, to think for a moment, before saying, "Well, at least you're okay. But I think maybe we should have Tails check this out." Amy nodded. "Well, see ya later." Sonic turned and walked out the door. Before he went, Amy could've sworn he was blushing, just the tiniest bit.

Cream smiled. "You look tired. You should take a nap." Then she walked out of the room, leaving Amy alone to ponder her thoughts.

***

Bella looked on, as Carlisle tended to Knuckles. Jasper was absolutely furious with himself, and had locked himself in his room after attacking Knuckles. Alice was with him, trying to comfort him. Emmett and Rosalie were out somewhere. _Probably a hotel where the chambermaid is going to find a broken up room. _Bella thought, humorously. Edward was standing next to Carlisle, helping him with healing Knuckles.

Knuckles had broken both of his legs, arms, and some of his ribs. He had long gashes on his head, chest, and limbs, along with assorted cuts and bruises everywhere.

_How are we gonna get away with this? We told them he tripped on something, but tripping on almost anything, and certainly not anything in this house, couldn't possibly cause Knuckles to be completely covered with injuries from head to toe, some of them very serious._

She jumped up from her chair as someone knocked on the door. Edward and Carlisle turned their heads toward it, too.

"It's me, Amy! Can I come in?"

Bella looked at Carlisle, and he nodded. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Amy walked in, looking flushed and confused. She closed the door behind her, and then looked straight into Carlisle's eyes.

"What's going on here?" she demanded.

"What?" asked Bella.

Amy turned to look at her. "You know perfectly well what I mean!' she said angrily. "First we're all transported here, then I find out that you guys are all vampires, Knuckles is almost killed, and then…" She paused, as if she was about to say something she shouldn't.

"And then…?" said Edward, urging her on. Amy looked unwilling to say any more, so Edward added, "We can't answer any of your questions unless we know what the question is." _It would be so much easier if I could read her mind. _he thought.

Amy closed her eyes, and a few minutes passed before she opened them, and spoke. "When Emmett showed me Knuckles, I saw something… But I can't remember what I saw. I think it was something important." she added. _What the heck is she talking about? _Bella wondered.

Edward's brow furrowed, and Carlisle said gently, "Amy, Emmett showed you Knuckles, and that was it. Nothing special. Do you have any blood phobias, or anything of the sort that might have caused you to faint?"

Amy shook her head. "No. I've seen this sort of thing many times before. I'm sure I saw something!" she insisted.

"Hold on," said Edward. "Amy, Bella here is a Shield."

"Yeah, she told me."

"Well, because of this, I can't read her mind, just like you."

"I already know this. Alice and Bella already told me."

"Anyway, if she tries hard enough, she can open her Shield and let me into her mind, as well as just expand it to other people."

"Okay. And?"

"Maybe if you do that, I can enter your mind, and see if I can find out what you saw." he said simply.

Bella blinked. "That's actually a really good idea."

"Can it work?" Amy asked Carlisle.

"Yes." confirmed Carlisle. "Whatever you saw is still there, in your mind, just lost. Perhaps Edward could find it. But only with your permission."

Amy nodded. "Okay."

Bella smiled. "Alright, let's get started."

**Like the chappie? It took me a while to decide what should happen, and then how to write it. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 11

Time for another chapter of TWONIC!!!! =D heh heh heh… I now know exactly what I have in mind for the ending… =)

Chapter 11

_Something is wrong around here. These people… _Tails shook his head. _They're not human. _he decided. _They can't be. And… I wonder how Knuckles is doing. _

"What's wrong, Tails?" Cream asked. Cream and him were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Cullen's house. They were alone.

"Nothing, Cream." Tails replied. Cream looked away for a moment. _I wonder… _she thought.

"Hey, Tails," said Cream slowly. "I was, um, wondering, if, maybe we could…"

Tails smiled. "What?"

Cream paused. _Oh no… What have I just done? _"Um…"

Tails' eyes widened, as he realized what she meant. "Cream…"

"We don't have to…"

"But I want to." Tails reached forward, and gently held her closer. To tell the truth, both Tails and Cream were scared. But they leaned forward, and their lips touched.

The kiss lasted about three seconds.

When Cream slowly pulled away, she looked into Tails' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tails." she said, her voice shaking. "But I'm not ready yet." She got up, and ran out the front door.

Tails was too stunned to move. _What just happened? _he asked himself. He looked through the window, and saw Cream sitting on the porch, her face in her hands. She was crying. She looked so helpless… Tails wanted to go outside and comfort her, but he couldn't. It would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry Cream." he whispered to himself. "But I couldn't help myself." He turned away from the window, and was silent, immersed in his own thoughts. **(A/N bet you didn't expect that, huh?! =D)**

***

_Fire everywhere… Burning… A red gem in the flames… A beautiful girl… She smiles as she burns the world… _

Shadow opened his eyes. He was still standing outside of the Cullen's house. _What was that? _he wondered. He certainly hadn't been dreaming. _Kinda reminds me of when I couldn't remember my past and I seemed to have memories of it every now and again. _**(A/N See "Shadow the Hedgehog: The Video Game")**

He looked up at the clear blue sky. It wasn't the fire in the dream that disturbed him. It was the girl. _Her smile… _It was unnerving. He blinked. _What was that?_

The bushes and trees were rustling as a sudden wind whipped across the land. The once-blue sky was now dark with menacing clouds racing across it's midst. He glanced back at the house. Everyone was inside. He looked back at the dark forest. His mind was made up.

"I'm coming for you." he growled, as he raced into the howling forest.

**Like the chapter? I hope so. Anyway, I bet this isn't what you expected when you clicked the link to this page! Review!**


End file.
